


【巍澜】出差（下）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【巍澜】出差（下）

然而沈巍却没能在第二天回来。  
他这次带着学生去外地考察，本来是取样采集好就可以带回来做研究了。但是偏偏那天天气不好，后来下起了雨，这对他们的取样工作造成了一些困难。沈巍跟另一个老师商量了一下，最后决定改签飞机，只好再待一天再走。  
处理好一切事情之后已经是晚上了，沈巍温和地安顿好学生，拒绝了同行老师一起吃夜宵的邀请，回到酒店之后第一件事就是给赵云澜打电话，然而电话接通之后，“嘟嘟”的声音响起，他却一时失语，不知道该说些什么。  
赵云澜这次电话接的很慢，声音也有些喘，沈巍一时愣住了，问道：“你……在跑步？”  
赵云澜：“宝贝，我像是那么热爱运动的人吗？”  
“那你……”  
“呼……”赵云澜在电话另一端不停喘气，“你不回来，我就只能自己来了……”  
沈巍眉头一皱，咬着牙差点用力过猛捏碎了手机。  
他的眼中隐藏的说不清是欲火还是怒火，之前赵云澜虽然也很放得开，但他们的床事一直中规中矩，没有玩得太过火的，赵云澜也从没有在他面前自慰过，沈巍不知道那该是怎样一番景象，他想象不出来也不敢想象，他太怕控制不住自己。  
但现在他们相隔千里，只能通过电话感知彼此的呼吸，而赵云澜此时却说自己在自慰，背着他，在爱抚自己的身体。  
沈巍觉得自己快要烧起来了。他固执地认为赵云澜是他的，别人看一眼他都想把眼珠子挖出来，除了他谁也别想碰他，哪怕是他自己。  
“啊……”赵云澜的声音通过电流处理多了几分性感，他压低嗓音，极具诱惑地说，“来嘛老婆，让你也感受一下现代人的高科技。”  
“……怎，怎么来……”  
“我之前不是给你下载过微信嘛，就用那个来。”  
沈巍想起来了，他挂断电话，点开屏幕上那个绿色的图标，赵云澜之前帮他注册了账号，顺便加了好友，但他很少用这东西，他还是不习惯。  
等了没一会儿，沈巍手机一亮，是赵云澜发来了视频邀请。

赵云澜此时已经射过一回，正处于贤者时间，慵懒地半眯着眼睛，头发乱糟糟地躺在床上。沈巍接通之后，他看着手机里的人，做了个飞吻的手势。  
“老婆，想不想要？”赵云澜手指无意识地蹭过嘴唇，半张着口露出里面若隐若现的舌头。  
沈巍面无表情，还穿着白天工作的衬衫，纽扣好好地扣到领口最上一颗。  
有的人表面波澜不惊，小腹却已经绷紧，下身也微微有了抬头的趋势。  
赵云澜对沈巍太了解了，知道他越是不说话，就越是在压抑什么。  
“宝贝，别这么拘谨啊，快把衣服脱了给老公看看。”他一边说一边拿着手机向下晃了一下，痞里痞气地继续道，“我可是都脱光了等你呢。”  
沈巍把手机放好，确保他能看到屏幕里的赵云澜，然后对着镜头，开始一颗颗解扣子。  
明明是无比熟悉的身体，但这样透过手机来看不知道为什么莫名色情。沈巍解个纽扣的工夫，赵云澜已经又硬了。  
但沈巍只是把衣服解开，并没有脱下来。他今天没有戴袖箍，把袖口挽到小臂，接着坐在床边，对着手机张开两条腿，沉声道：“帮我把裤子解开。”  
赵云澜没想到沈巍玩这么大，但他赵云澜身为龙城纯一，怎么能输呢！敌骚我更骚！这是赵处的床笫信条。  
“老婆，隔这么远，你要我怎么解嘛。你自己解开，我给你舔。”  
沈巍微微抽了一下嘴角，像是要看他隔这么远要怎么舔一样，解开皮带，掏出阴茎，半勃的茎身差点顶在手机屏幕上，满怀期待地说，“来吧。”  
赵云澜咽了咽口水，找了个角度，让镜头只能拍到他下巴和胸膛，然后伸出两根手指放进嘴里，故意弄出很多口水声，卖力地舔起来。  
沈巍不得不承认，现代科技有时候还是很有用的。  
他一边看着屏幕里赵云澜起伏的胸膛，一边伸手自己撸动起来。赵云澜实在是太会，还故意作出干呕的声音，就像是被迫深喉，偶尔还唔嗯几声。沈巍半闭着眼，还真有种在操赵云澜嘴巴的错觉。  
“行了。你也硬了吧？给我看看。”  
赵云澜那边的水声停了，屏幕从胸膛下移到了小腹。  
因为太过羞耻而兴奋，赵云澜的前端已经又流出了水。  
“你刚在自己玩？怎么玩的，做给我看。”  
“唔……”赵云澜夹了一下腿，然后颤抖着手指握住了自己，开始缓缓动作。  
“太慢了吧？你这样就满足了吗？”  
“啊……不是……”  
“乳头痒吗？需不需要我来舔舔？”  
“要……啊！要。”  
“先来左边……”赵云澜随着沈巍的声音，一只手抚上胸口，不停揉捏按压，刺激着那敏感的突起。  
“唔……不够……”  
“什么不够？”沈巍声音冰冷得听不出一丝杂念，虽然他下身已经硬得发痛了，但看赵云澜被自己命令着操控身体的心理快感远远大过于生理渴求。  
“后面……后面痒。”  
“痒？所以呢？”  
沈巍不为所动，精神力极强地要逼赵云澜自己说出想要的话。  
赵云澜在心里给沈巍狠狠记了一笔，但欲火当头，他还是屈服了。  
“快点进来……要你进来，进来操我。”  
“真乖。”沈巍对着手机亲了一下，也不知道赵云澜有没有听到。他再次把手附在自己的欲望上，想象着进入了赵云澜温暖柔软的内壁。  
“都进来了吗？”赵云澜两根手指伸到后面抽插，发出的问句更像是喃喃自语，不满足地催促沈巍再快一点。  
口中说着让对方快一点，但其实却是自己的手加快了速度。这种认知差异让赵云澜烧的整张脸都红了，晕晕乎乎已经分不清手机镜头在哪，侧躺着找了一个舒服的姿势前后夹击地抚慰自己。  
这边的沈巍于是只能看到赵云澜精瘦的腰和大腿，他皱了下眉，低声命令道：“把腿张开一点，你太紧了。”  
“啊……哈。”赵云澜呻吟一声，半坐起身，听话地张开腿，把整个下半身毫无保留地呈现给屏幕那边的人。  
而沈巍却只是解开了裤子，衣服还穿在身上，只露出阴茎给他看。  
赵云澜咽了咽口水，看不见脸的感觉更刺激了。他想象着是那根东西在自己身体里动作，龟头碾过敏感点，用力操进肠道深处，缓慢抽出再狠狠挺进。  
“啊！快点，快点射给我……呜。”  
生理性泪水不自觉地流出，赵云澜满脸泪痕，不停求着沈巍快点，他就要射了。  
“老公操得你舒服吗？”  
“舒服……舒服，啊！”  
“别急，马上就给你。”  
话音刚落，赵云澜的手指抽出，另一只手快速撸动了几下，终于释放。另一边沈巍也加快了套弄的速度，最后站起身，对着手机，悉数射在了上面。  
赵云澜足足缓了十几分钟，才从一旁抽出纸巾擦干净下体，扯过被子盖上。  
他心里觉得这次玩的太过，但嘴上却并不示弱，“怎么样？现代科技好玩吧？”  
沈巍愣了一下，虽然这样的确很刺激，但碰不到人还是让他心有戚戚。尤其是他看赵云澜最后的样子，跟平时和自己做的模样差不了几分，难道没有他，赵云澜也能自我满足吗？  
沈巍小心眼地呕着气，迟疑着问，“云澜，手指真的比我要舒服吗？”  
赵云澜被气得差点背过气，妈的要不是想着那是你老子哪会射那么快啊！没看都爽哭了吗！  
但这话让他说他是无论如何都说不出口的，只好愤愤地嘴硬道：“你自己试试不就知道了！”然后立马结束了视频通话。  
被挂断的沈巍看着自己的两根手指陷入了疑惑，难道真的手指比较舒服吗？那下次只用手指操他试试？  
几天后一个晚上的赵云澜：“沈巍你这大学老师是不是理解能力有什么问题啊！！！我说让你自己试是用自己的手指试自己！不是试我！！！”  
当然，这都是后话了。

 

沈巍回来那天到家已经是深夜了，他上飞机前跟赵云澜讲了不用等他，赵云澜也没客气，卷了被子就睡，破天荒地游戏都没打。  
他轻手轻脚地换好家居服，来到卧室先在赵云澜额头上亲吻了两下，才去洗漱。  
赵云澜睡眠浅，沈巍来来回回一关门，他就醒了。不过他并没有睁开眼睛，昨天的非典型phone sex还是让他觉得有些羞耻，整一天他都在纳闷，怎么就脑子一抽跟他玩起了这个呢？还说了些了不得的话，真是便宜沈巍了。  
他翻了个身，打算换个姿势继续睡，模糊中他总觉得好像忘了点什么，却又无论如何想不起来了。是什么呢……  
浴室里的沈巍洗完澡，到厨房倒水，开灯一看，果然垃圾桶里都是外卖盒。赵云澜现在总算不吃泡面改点外卖了，沈巍叹了口气，指望他能好好做饭吃饭是不可能的了。不过吃外卖也就算了，垃圾总要好好扔吧，桶里装满了就堆在一边，看来这三天赵云澜一次垃圾也没倒过。  
沈巍哭笑不得蹲下来拿出新垃圾袋把外卖盒都收进去，有个东西却不小心从两个盒子中间掉了出来，小小的，紫红色，还有根线连着。  
这是什么？沈巍活了上千年，从来没见过。  
正疑惑着，又看到旁边垃圾桶角落里有个小型遥控器一样的东西，沈巍翻出来按下开关，紫红色物体突然震动起来。  
沈巍眸色一暗，他意识到这也许并不是什么普通的小玩意儿。  
床上的赵云澜将睡未睡之间突然想起自己忘了什么，他没有丢垃圾！之前买的跳蛋虽然扔了，但垃圾没丢出去！而居家好男人沈巍每次一回来，必定整理房间！  
他一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，开门就发现沈巍蹲在厨房地上背对着他。完了完了，赵云澜脑子飞速旋转，想编造一个完美的说辞。听到声音的沈巍回头看到他，站起身，看到他手里东西的赵云澜眼前一花，好想就这样弱不禁风地晕倒算了……  
如果大庆在这肯定会吐槽说，堂堂昆仑君，一代镇魂令主，特调处赵处长，竟然如此怕老婆……额不对，怕老公？？  
“这是什么？”  
沈巍的声音听不出喜怒，赵云澜也不好找台阶下。  
“那个……那什么，老楚送我的！嗨呀，我也不知道干嘛用的，就随手扔了。”  
“真的？”  
“真的啊。”  
“那我明天问问他。”  
“诶你别别别，”赵云澜忙阻止，“问了人家不就知道我把这扔了嘛，多不好啊！”  
沈巍没说话，沉默地看了赵云澜一会，突然不再纠结这个问题了。  
“你怎么醒了？是我吵到你了吗？”  
“没……本来也没咋睡着……”  
沈巍笑了，摘下眼镜放到一边台子上，走上前亲吻赵云澜眼皮和鼻尖。  
赵云澜喜欢这种不带情欲色彩的温存，他往前蹭了蹭，抱住沈巍，哄道：“睡觉去吧。”  
“嗯。”沈巍说着，手却从赵云澜衣摆下面伸进去掐了掐他的腰。  
赵云澜倒吸一口凉气，“不成不成，今天可不能来了。”  
“不来，我就是摸摸。”沈巍吻到他的嘴角，轻声说，“你的腰线隔着摄像头看起来更好看了。”  
赵云澜：“呵，呵。”

第二天一早，沈巍要回学校汇报工作，顺便送赵云澜上班。下车时在他嘴角亲了一下，让他晚上等他来接，一起回家。  
赵云澜应了，回味着美人的香吻美滋滋上班去了。  
他还是老样子，窝在自己办公室不着调地看《蔬菜种植技术》，外面的老楚却突然收到一条爆炸性消息——来自沈教授的微信好友申请。  
因为他们在一个群里，沈巍就直接添加了他的好友，但这可把楚恕之吓得不轻，还以为自己犯了事又要被抓回地府。  
他心惊胆战一上午，吃过午饭才通过好友申请，宁死不做饿死的尸王！  
然而沈巍却只是简单地跟他来了个“嗨”。  
楚恕之嘴上回复：“大人，您好。”内心：？？？  
沈巍：“你最近送了令主什么东西吗？”  
东西？什么东西？难道斩魂使是在暗示他要给赵处送礼？？？怎么刚生出三魂七魄没多久就变得这么市侩了？  
楚恕之：“不好意思，大人，我没有送过。”  
过了好一会儿，沈巍：“那你知道一个小小的……”沈巍按照记忆中的样子描述了一下那个东西，“那是什么？”  
这……天呐赵处跟斩魂使大人也太刺激了吧！  
楚恕之干咳两声，硬着头皮道：“是一种工具。”  
沈巍：“什么工具？”  
楚恕之：“就是……大人您稍等，我给您找张图。”  
楚恕之迅速打开某宝搜索“跳蛋”两个字，随手截了一张图发了过去。  
又过了好一会，沈巍：“谢谢。”  
楚恕之：“不客气！大人！”  
沈巍：“再请教一下，你这张图片，是从哪得到的？”  
楚恕之好无语，他们赵处都没教斩魂使大人使用现代科技吗？他不教，老子更不教。  
“小郭！”楚恕之喊到，“交给你一个任务！”  
于是那个下午，郭长城第一次体验了当大学教授的老师是什么感觉。  
晚上下班的时候，赵云澜的闹钟准时响起，他推门出来，沈巍的车已经停在了门口。  
经过的众人纷纷跟他打招呼，林静非常想同沈巍自拍，虽然他有合影了，但他每次见到沈巍，还是总忍不住想掏手机。但十次里面九次他都没那个胆量，反而是祝红，女战士，拿出手机咔嚓咔嚓把赵云澜上车全过程都拍了。  
郭长城：“红姐，你拍赵处和沈教授干嘛？”  
祝红：“小孩子少管大人的事。老楚！管管你家长城！”  
楚恕之安慰道：“没事，别羡慕，她有时候也拍我们。”  
郭长城：“？？？”

沈巍并没有提到和楚恕之加好友的事，就像每一个下班的普通晚上，他们先是去超市买了水果和菜，然后到家，赵云澜打游戏，沈巍做饭。  
其实对于沈巍来讲，他吃不吃都无所谓，所以赵云澜有时候也好奇，一个完全可以不吃饭的人，怎么就拥有了一手好厨艺。反而是自己，五千年里无数次轮回，没一次能做出一顿正经饭菜来的。  
但是两个人在一起之后，赵云澜也不是那种干吃不干吃软饭的人。他不会做饭，那就洗碗，虽然沈巍常常也不需要他洗。不过今天他刚好接到主任的电话要找个资料，赵云澜吃过饭，顺手就把碗洗了。  
之前他还担心跳蛋的事情会对沈巍造成影响，现在看来是完全多虑了。  
赵云澜喜滋滋地哼着小调洗了碗，来到书房，这才后知后觉又想起被他遗忘在角落里的，跟跳蛋一起买的，另一件东西。  
此时黑色的震动棒就在沈巍手里，他看起来表情还是笑着的，问道：“这是什么？也是老楚送你的？”  
“这……”总不能坑老楚两回，那就……对不住了大庆！“这是大庆有一天不知道从哪叼回来的。”  
“真的吗？它会叼这种东西回来？还藏在书柜最角落里？”  
赵云澜一时没话说。  
沈巍又道：“我看不是大庆这只猫，是另一只耐不住寂寞的小猫吧。”  
赵云澜：“……”  
坦白从宽，抗拒从严。他上前一把夺过黑色的震动棒，把从买润滑剂开始的事一五一十地交待了一遍，当然着重描写了老板是如何哄骗他，全然揭过了那晚他自己试跳蛋的事。  
“哦，所以你买回来，还没用过吗？”  
“那不是废话嘛，我用它干嘛呀。”  
沈巍却突然笑了，笑得赵云澜毛骨悚然。  
“既然这样，我们今夜就来试试吧。不能白花了冤枉钱。”  
“没事……！那几个钱，我不在乎！就当花钱买教训了。”  
“这个教训，我来给你。”  
沈巍的占有欲又疯狂发作，开始强词夺理，除了他，还有别人敢给赵云澜教训？  
况且他下午在小郭同志的热心指导下，已经学会了使用网络平台搜索，自然也开启了新世界的大门，掌握了一些新玩法。  
“沈巍……那个……沈教授？斩魂使大人……？我这腰今天在办公室磕了一下，现在还疼着呢，要不你看，咱们改天？”  
“哪里疼？给我看看。”  
沈巍不容拒绝地一把拉过赵云澜，手迅速伸进衣服里在他腰上按了几下。在发现赵云澜只是虚张声势地嚎叫了几声，并没有什么硬伤之后，手指下滑直接挑开了他宽松的家居裤。  
“你真要来吗？”  
沈巍并不回应，用实际行动表示自己势在必行。  
赵云澜欲哭无泪。行吧，来就来吧，谁让自己一时手贱非要买，买完不打算用还忘了扔呢。

沈巍半搂着赵云澜，身形一闪，就从书房到了卧室，大手一挥，门也关上了。  
他激烈地吻着赵云澜，几乎是在噬咬他的嘴唇，在尝到了一点血腥味之后，舌头更用力地伸进口腔。  
赵云澜其实挺喜欢这种粗暴的感觉的，他搂紧了沈巍的脖子，也热情回吻过去。  
沈巍嫌他衣服碍事，不知道用了什么方法，手一挥，两人的衣服瞬间也没了。  
开着空调的室内，赵云澜瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“老婆，别着急嘛……唔。”  
沈巍并不给他说话的机会，死死堵住他的嘴唇，手指揉按着胸口的凸起。  
“昨晚你是这样弄自己的吗？你想象着是我的手吗？”  
赵云澜不答，只勾着他的脖子亲吻，手指插进他头发里，双腿也自然地缠上了沈巍的腰。  
沈巍亲了亲他眼角，然后撑起身子从上往下直直地俯视他，像怎么也看不够一样盯着他眼睛。  
赵云澜被他看得有点不好意思，小腿蹭了蹭沈巍腰侧，催促道：“不是要来吗？那还不快点。”  
“先不来，先试试这个……”  
沈巍倒了些润滑剂在手上，两根手指探进去简单扩张了一下，震动棒并不粗，推进去的过程虽然有些吃力，但跟沈巍那个东西比还是差远了。  
这个震动棒的设计很特别，前面有一个硅胶橡筋的设计，柱体完全进入之后，前面的硅胶橡筋环正好可以套在阴茎和囊袋上。老板跟赵云澜推荐的时候说的是，可以抑制射精感觉，延长快感。  
“是这样用吗？”沈巍握住赵云澜半勃的阴茎，小心翼翼给他套上，黑色的硅胶环隐没在草丛中，看起来并没有什么特别。  
“云澜，这样舒服吗？”  
只是塞了个东西在屁股里，前面还被绑住了，舒服个屁啊！  
“你按一下……开关。”  
沈巍试探着按下开关，震动棒嗡嗡地动起来，连着前面的硅胶环，带着阴囊也一起震动。  
赵云澜几乎控制不住声音，虽然震动频率并不快，但前后一起的感觉还是让他感到头皮发麻，好像全身的感官都集中到下面去了。  
半勃的器官完全硬了起来，在沈巍的注视下，前端的小孔羞耻地流出水，挂在淡粉色的龟头上，像是眼泪。  
沈巍着魔一般地伸手去触碰身下人后穴的褶皱，那里一缩一缩，紧紧地咬着黑色的物体。  
看着看着，沈巍突然用力将手指顶了进去，跟随震动的频率在内壁小幅度地抠挖。赵云澜眼角红得像兔子，扭着腰拒绝他的手指。  
“不行……你拿出去……”  
温热的手指和冰冷的物体对比鲜明，每一次指腹用力碾过内壁，赵云澜的腰都跟着颤抖。  
他受不住，伸手去拉沈巍，想求他停手。但沈巍只是俯身吻住了他的嘴唇，手指的抽插速度却丝毫没有减缓。  
“唔唔……”  
怎么斩魂使大人出差一趟回来就学坏了？  
“哈……沈巍，够了，拿出去……”  
沈巍并不应他，用遥控器换了一个震动模式，手拿着震动棒尾端在穴口进进出出。  
赵云澜简直要疯，他甚至觉得自己腰都麻了，后面的刺激太过强烈，尤其是碾过前列腺的时候，逼的他几次产生射精的冲动，又因为前面有橡胶环绑着而被生生抑制住。  
“拿掉这个，我要射，快点让我射……”赵云澜伸手去碰自己前面，想拿掉磨人的环，但他迷迷糊糊手指也不灵活，摸来摸去不但没拿掉环，反而变相抚慰了自己。  
前端的小孔淅淅沥沥地流着水，却始终得不到释放，整个性器都变成粉红色，看起来像被欺负惨了。  
“再等等，乖。”  
沈巍说着温柔的话，动作却一点也谈不上不温柔。  
他抬起赵云澜的两条腿分开在两边，硬挺的性器试探地抵在了穴口。  
意识到沈巍想做什么的赵云澜突然激烈地挣扎起来，他竟然也想进来！开什么玩笑！那会坏的！  
赵云澜语无伦次地重复着“不行不行”，沈巍却动作强硬地挺了一个头进去。  
赵云澜的眼泪瞬间就下来了，疼，太疼了。他挣扎着用脚踢他，身体向后缩躲避着龟头的进入。但疼归疼，里面震动的物体还是带给他生理性刺激。  
又疼又爽的感觉麻痹了全部神经，赵云澜所有羞耻都没了，拉着沈巍的手亲他，讨好地用舌头舔吻他两根手指，满脸泪痕地抬头求他出去，把那东西拿走，让自己射。  
沈巍握住他的可怜的性器，抖了抖，毫不心软地说，“我看你很兴奋。”  
赵云澜嘴被沈巍手指插着，说不出话，只能胡乱摇头，却感觉到身体里沈巍的器官又往里进了两分。  
其实沈巍也不好受，震动棒和内壁一起紧紧地夹着他，他也不舒服。但赵云澜这样子实在是难得，哭的乱糟糟的模样可爱极了。沈巍为了多看一会，故意忍着不舒服的感觉，动着腰浅浅地抽插起来。  
“啊啊啊啊——”赵云澜的哭叫梗在喉咙里，像个被玩坏的布娃娃，张着嘴，双眼都失去了焦点。  
他在心里大骂沈巍变态，嘴上却服软，小声不停地求饶。  
“不要这个……求你，拿出去……只要你进来，只要你……”  
沈巍笑了，先自己退出来，亲亲他失神的眼睛，扶着他的腰把他抱到自己身上，替他解掉了前端的束缚，震动棒也一起丢到床下。  
赵云澜几乎在那瞬间就射了，全溅在他和沈巍身上。然后下一秒沈巍又挺进了他身体里，这个姿势坐得很深，一直顶到最里面。让他觉得自己快要被捅穿了，从头到脚都发着烧，额头上满是汗水。  
沈巍抱着他上下顶弄，摸他的胸口亲他的嘴唇，一点一点用熟悉的节奏把他从刚才被快感折磨到几近疯狂的边缘拉回来。  
赵云澜脱力地坐在沈巍身上，头枕着他肩膀，先是亲吻他侧颈，继而变成小口小口地咬他脖子和耳垂。  
沈巍被他这种小动物般抒发不满的动作弄得心里痒痒的，忍不住也温柔了些，又用手抚慰他刚射过的前端，待他再度硬起来才又加快了抽送的频率。  
最终赵云澜虽然只射了两次，却感觉比射了五次六次还要累。  
之后沈巍倒是没再欺负他，抱着他做了一会又用他比较舒服的后背位抽插了几下就跟他一起释放了，射在了里面。然后把他翻过来面对面搂着，亲昵地吻他鼻尖，又抱他去清理。  
赵云澜累的手指头都不想动，全程大爷一般让沈巍伺候了，关灯上床的时候终于积攒出几分力气踹了枕边人一脚。  
“赶紧把那东西扔了。”  
“好。”  
“以后都不许再用了。”  
“好。”  
黑暗里沈巍明亮的眼睛禁不住笑得弯成了一道月牙。

第二天醒来的时候赵云澜果不其然眼睛肿了，班是没法去上了，不然被那帮人看到还不嘲笑他个几个月的，他气的用枕头丢那个始作俑者。  
然而不上班在家对着沈巍也很上火，“你昨晚后来是不是一直在坏笑？”  
“我没有。”  
“你放屁！我做梦都梦到你在笑。”  
“是吗？然后呢？”  
“然后？然后我当然是把你揍了一顿。”  
沈巍突然凑近道：“你现在也可以揍我一顿。”  
可怜赵云澜腰酸屁股疼，根本没那个力气。  
”你滚开！出去出去！不想看见你！”  
沈巍笑着亲了他一口，然后关上卧室的门，出去倒垃圾了。  
赵云澜咆哮的声音隔着门板传来：“沈巍你就是仗着老子疼你爱你！你这是恃宠而骄！”  
“那你不宠我爱我不就得了？”  
……  
怎么舍得。  
赵云澜叹了口气，被噎得无话可说，气得蒙起被子不理他了。  
然而在被子的遮盖下，他又忍不住弯起嘴角，觉得这种弱点被人拿捏在手里的感觉也挺好。  
因为那是沈巍，所以怎样都好，怎样他都喜欢得不得了。


End file.
